


Ideas Unbegun

by OpalRhea



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Multi-Fandom, Persona 4
Genre: Beginnings of fics, Maybe - Freeform, One or two sentences, also taking suggestions, might become full things, more fandoms coming later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalRhea/pseuds/OpalRhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One or two sentence beginnings of fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideas Unbegun

Souji Seta had a reputation as a heartbreaker.

Sometimes, it was easy to forget that they were a motley crew of 15 and 16 year olds.

Nana Sawada  _hated_ attics. They were tombs where the past went to die, and the dust perpetually settled on broken old memories. 

Takeshi Yamamoto was not stupid, despite what people seemed to think. The game was not a game,  had never been a game.

_Children of man, well done!_


End file.
